Mary's Story
by Mary Swann
Summary: Ever wondered if Elizabeth had a sister? This is her story. She loved Will, but he was not to be hers... please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

"Bring him below," Lieutenant Norrington waved a dismissive hand.  
  
His men nodded and obeyed his orders, the young Elizabeth following along nervously. The burly sailors set the sleeping boy down on a thin pallet and left. Elizabeth, unsure of what to do, pulled up a small stool, sat down and wringed her hands anxiously.  
  
Unbeknownst to all else, two curious brown eyes spied on the pair from behind a large barrel labeled "GUNPOWDER". Shiny curls bounced down in front of the inquisitive eyes, blurring the small child's vision. A chubby hand reached up to brush the coils back, securing them behind a small ear. Unlike most youngsters her age, whose attention span wavers after a small span of time, this child stood immobile for well over an hour, watching Will and Elizabeth.   
  
When three hour had run their course, and the boy still showed no sign of waking, Elizabeth finally stood, and brushing her skirts off, she left the small cabin. Waiting a moment, the small girl then began to creep towards the sleeping form, curiosity shining in her deep brown eyes. She sat near Will for a couple minutes before tentatively reaching out to stroke the boy's cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, and found himself staring up at a beautiful child, about the age of seven.  
  
"'ello," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. "'ew are you?"  
  
"My name's Mary Swann. I'm Elizabeth's sister," the girl responded in a sweet and innocent voice.  
  
"Elizabeth?" The boy asked puzzled. Then his features lit up as he remembered, "Oh! Her- nice to meet ya!" Will held his hand out. "My name's Will Turner. Though...you probably already know that," the boy added ruefully.  
  
Mary clasped his hand warmly in her small one. "A pleasure, I'm sure." She smiled shyly. This boy was different from the others- she didn't know how, but she felt strangely drawn to him.   
  
Will was about to speak again when Elizabeth walked in and caught sight of them. "Mary!" she exclaimed, shoving her little sister carelessly aside. "What are you doing? Are you alright Will? I'm sorry about Mary- she's such a little bother, isn't she? Run along and play, Mary. Don't disturb us any longer."  
  
Throughout her older sister's rushed monologue, Mary's chocolate eyes began to brim with tears. She looked down, ashamed ad embarrassed, and a fat tear drop spilled over and fell with a splat down onto the wooden floor. Her lower lip began to tremble as she looked pleadingly at Will, her big brown eyes shining.  
  
"I...uh, I-" Will stammered, unsure of what to say. Mary hadn't been a bother- after all, she was just being polite. But Will didn't want to be rude. He opted to remain silent, contenting with throwing the smaller girl an apologetic glance.   
  
She sniffed pitifully and ran out of the room, sobs racking her petite body.  
  
"Pay her no heed," Elizabeth cut in before Will could speak.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
I have grown much since that day, eight years ago to be exact. But nothing has changed in respect of myself, Will, and Elizabeth. I still love him, he still thinks me a child, Elizabeth still sees me as a nuisance, and Will as hers.   
  
And he accepts it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, watching them. Them. Will and Elizabeth. They stared at each other, stars in their eyes. Eyes blind to me. I bit my lip as Will leaned forward and hesitantly touched the back of her neck. Her- no...my sister. My vision began to blur as they kissed, melting into each other's arms.   
  
"Will," I breathed, much like my sister often had. I felt like my heart had stopped beating, that it had been wrenched from my very body. I turned away, bitter tears now coursing down my cheeks. I could not bear the sight of him- them- anymore. I slipped quietly away, and stole down to the carriage that waited for me. I could not block him from my mind, however. He was, then, not to be mine. I should have seen it- the way he looked at Elizabeth, passion mixed with tenderness smoldering in his eyes. I had been blind to the truth. He loved me not.   
  
A warm breeze began to blow, stroking my face, making the palms sway lazily in the dying light. I turned away from it.   
  
I cried all the way back to the governor's mansion.   
  
This is my story. The story of Mary Swann. It is not an altogether happy tale, yet it is one that must be told.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
hey, thanks to my reviewers...y'all make me happy... extra brownie points to ya! :) Hope you guys like the update, and tell me if ya think it's a story worth continuing... 


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on my bed for well over an hour, feeling nothing. Numb. The sun had set minutes before I heard Anna, my maid, knock timidly on my door.   
  
"Come in," I mumbled automatically.   
  
She turned the door knob and stepped in hesitantly. She bobbed down in a quick curtsy before saying, "Its supper time, Miss."  
  
I didn't respond. I continued to sit rigidly on my bed, staring past Anna, out the door…  
  
"Miss?" Anna asked nervously.  
  
I blinked. "I'll be right down, thank you."   
  
Anna bobbed down once again before scurrying out of my room, not even going to the trouble of closing the door behind her.   
  
It didn't bother me. I had always been regarded as somewhat odd. I was used to it.   
  
I sighed and reached for a brush to smooth my mussed hair. I splashed some cold water onto my swollen face and washed my tears stained cheeks. I studied myself in the mirror, barely able to make out my features in the dim light. One thing I could see.  
  
My face was disturbingly pale.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Hey, sorry it's so short- the next one will be longer, I promise!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers- ya make me happy! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Much time has passed. I now spend my days locked in my room, rarely leaving. I no longer eat. I take no pleasure in life, in living.   
  
My world had been Will. His smile. His eyes. His laughter... it was gone now. He and Elizabeth are to be wed this very afternoon.   
  
I dread the ceremony.  
  
I feel...cold. Yes, cold. Cold and dead. Dead and bleak. The healthy blush has drained from my now gaunt cheeks.   
  
My eyes no longer sparkle with a passion for life. Their once deep pools of brown have turned gray. Gray and lifeless.   
  
Under my eyes are now dark circles, constantly reminding me of my sleepless state. I care not.   
  
I no longer smile. It has been exactly four months since a laugh last escaped my now thin and chapped lips.  
  
My breath comes in ragged gasps.  
  
My entire being is taunt, ragged, gray, drab, and lifeless.  
  
Young men have long since ceased calling on me; people shun me. My appearance is that of an old, dying woman- not that of a blossoming young woman of fourteen.   
  
I care not. All I ever cared for has been taken away. He is Elizabeth's.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
I heard a timid knock on my door.  
  
"What do you want?" I called out, my voice void of all emotion.  
  
"Your father has sent a dress for you, for the wedding..." Anna trailed off nervously.  
  
Bitter tears rise unbidden, and I struggle to keep them at bay.   
  
The wedding.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Anna opened the door, her face betraying her fear.  
  
I sit, my eyes dull and unfocused. I numbly allow Anna to help me to my feet and dress me. She pulled off my thin and ragged black dress, and slid a corset over my head and shoulders. She reached to tighten the strings, but stopped and gasped.  
  
"Miss!"  
  
I do not respond.  
  
"Why, you're, you're...you're nothin' but a sack o' bones! Even the corset that once it you, quite snugly I might add, is too large for you!" Anna dropped her head, embarrassed. "Beggin' your pardon, Miss."  
  
I, however, made no move to answer.   
  
Anna managed the best she could, pulling the corset strings as tight as they would go. When she finished, the corset still hung loosely around my gaunt and withered frame.   
  
Sighing, Anna shook out a beautiful pale blue silk gown with a disgustingly low neckline. I abhor low necklines. But I did not protest.   
  
Anna pulled it over my head and fastened the millions of miniscule buttons running up my back.   
  
I then allowed myself to be led over to a chaise and I sat, motionless.  
  
Anna sighed, exasperated by the sorry state of my hair. It had all but turned gray and fallen out. I cannot remember the last time I picked up a brush or comb.   
  
Anna slowly began to detangle my filthy locks, trying to make the best of her situation by humming a cheery song under her breath.  
  
***************************  
  
An hour later, I stood before my full-length mirror and gawked at my reflection. I was startled by what I saw. Though I was still more than fashionably pale, the light rouge Anna applied to my cheeks and lips had quite lit up my face. It was a sharp contrast to my dull eyes.  
  
The dress truly was beautiful- showing just enough to leave men eager for more but not so low as to make me appear a whore.  
  
My mussed hair had been brushed free of tangles, smoothed, and coaxed into a faint shine. Anna's skillful hands had pulled it back into a loose elegant bun, and several long curls had worked their way free of the pins and fell over my shoulders, framing my delicate face.  
  
I looked every inch a beautiful governor's daughter.   
  
Except...well, except for the lifeless expression in my eyes.   
  
"Will," I breathed sadly.   
  
"Miss?" Anna asked, puzzled. It had been a while since she last heard me utter a word.  
  
"Never mind," I responded listlessly. "Thank you, Anna."  
  
Anna smiled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Poor Miss...you've had it hard."  
  
She leaned forward and gave me an awkward hug.   
  
I stiffened, shocked at this uncommon display of kindness. Suddenly, I could no longer contain it- I burst into tears, and cried unashamedly against Anna's shoulder.  
  
Anna held me like a small child and whispered soothing words to comfort me.  
  
"It's alright, Miss..."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	5. Chapter 5

********************************************************************************************  
  
I stood at the top landing of the long staircase, my hand resting lightly on the polished wooden railing. I looked down and saw my father, his back turned to me, waiting expectantly. His black hat was set at a jaunty angle over his powdered wig, and he leaned on a thin silver cane.   
  
An air of confidence suddenly flooded through me. I didn't hate myself for having betrayed my sentiments to a maid. No, Anna would not let loose her tongue- she would keep my secret.   
  
I now understood myself- all I wanted, all I needed, was love. Someone to love and cherish me, as Will did Elizabeth.   
  
I caught my breath at the thought of Will. I would see him today. Maybe there was still a slight chance...no. The wedding was this afternoon. He was, is, and forever will be, Elizabeth's. There would be another for me.  
  
I held my head high and stepped gracefully down the stairs, smiling. My father turned when he heard the sound of my feet strike the wooden steps. I saw the look of surprise flash across his face as he looked me over, quite proud of what he saw. He held out his hand, and I took it gingerly. The governor drew me near.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You look just like your sister. Mary, child, I must say- you are looking absolutely lovely."  
  
My cheeks flushed at the praise. I turned around and caught sight of my reflection in the window- I could have sworn I saw a sparkle in my eyes. I jumped slightly as I heard someone knock sharply at the front door, and turned to see Will entering, shaking the dirt off his boots. He looked up, and our eyes met.  
  
I gawked at him. Butterflies began to spiral wildly about in my stomach. I felt dizzy, lightheaded. The mental image I had kept of Will for the last four months did him no justice. He was even more beautiful than I remembered, if that was possible.   
  
I came to my senses and dropped a sweeping curtsy before I looked foolish. At least I hadn't forgotten my manners.  
  
Will just gazed at me, a strange light in his beautiful eyes. He held his arm out to me, looking questioningly over to my father, who nodded.   
  
I was finding it quite difficult to breath as I floated to his side and hesitantly placed a trembling hand on his outstretched arm. A shock ran through me as my hand made contact with his. I melted.   
  
Will led me outside to the gardens. Roses bloomed abundantly surrounding the governor's mansion, and their sweet scent wafted through the air as we sat on a small white marble bench.  
  
For a moment, we both sat there, looking at each other and feeling awkward.  
  
Will searched my face with his eyes.  
  
His eyes. They captivated me. Deep and brown. They looked so innocent. A bitter look flashed uncontrollably across my face as I remembered the past four months of seemingly endless and unspeakable pain I had undergone.   
  
And it was all his fault. He had no idea what he had caused me to go through.  
  
He looked at me questioningly. I saw hurt, my hurt, reflecting back from his eyes. Slowly, he reached out and caressed my cheek. I leaned my head- no, my entire being- against his touch. I have yearned for it my entire life. His hands. Those of a blacksmith, rough. But caring.  
  
A moan of pleasure and yearning escaped my lips, and Will cupped my delicate face in his strong hands.  
  
"Mary." He was breathing hard.  
  
I avoided his eyes now, ashamed of my brazen behavior.  
  
"Mary. Look at me," he insisted. He brought his face close to mine and looked deep into my eyes.   
  
"Why do you do this to me?" I wanted to shout at him. "I was just recovering from losing you, and now you have to come and do this. Make me fall for you all over again!" My heart felt like it was breaking in two. It already was in pieces.  
  
I reluctantly brought my eyes up to meet his. I melted at his look, his touch. He was so close, yet so far... The anguish I went through was tragic. I had just gotten over loosing him.  
  
"Mary."  
  
I loved the way he spoke, said my name. Lovingly.   
  
Did he truly, then, love me? Or was it just my imagination running wild, giving way to my unquenchable desire?  
  
"Mary, what's wrong?"  
  
Tears began to form in my eyes. "I cannot cry here," I thought frantically. "He already thinks me a child- if I cried, it would only incourage that belief!"  
  
"Will," I breathed, savoring the sound of his name on my tongue.   
  
I needed to let him know, even if my heart was to break once again. "Will, I love you. More than you could possibly know..." I trailed off and bit my lip anxiously. What would he think of me?  
  
"Oh, Mary..."   
  
I allowed myself to give way to hope- maybe he did love me, he just never expressed it...  
  
Will sat awkwardly. He didn't know what to say.   
  
My emotional high came crashing down. He didn't love me. I knew it, deep inside. I didn't blame him.  
  
"Will, I'm...I'm sorry-" I stuttered, scrambling for the right words to say. "I, I don't know what's wrong with me..."   
  
What had I done?  
  
I stood suddenly, and the blood rushed to my head. I lost my balance and would have fallen on the meticulously trimmed lawn if Will had not jumped up and caught me.  
  
I clung to him, as one drowning would cling to a piece of driftwood- a lifesaver. A tear trickled down my cheek and Will held me close.  
  
"WILL!"  
  
We jumped as we heard Elizabeth draw near. Will set me down as quickly as he could manage and throwing me an apologetic glance over his shoulder, ran towards the sound of her voice.   
  
It brought back memories, of eight years ago, on a ship. When I had first met Will... nothing has changed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey you guys, hope you like the latest update- its a lot of fun to write. Try writing a depressing story sometime, it'll make ya feel warm and fuzzy all over ;)  
  
Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!! 


	6. Chapter 6

My deepest and most sincere apologies for not updating for so long, faithful readers!  
  
Hope you all like it!  
  
And Salienne de Lioncourt, thank you so much, luv- i've edited it. ta!   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The old church was packed. Family and friends were crowded in the hard wooden pews. The air was humid, hot, and smelled disgusting. I had a hard time just to keep my head up and my eyes open.   
  
I had been packed between my father and some distant relation I had never even heard of.  
  
The preacher's voice did not help at all. He had been discoursing for almost five hours now, his voice droning on monotonously.   
  
Suddenly I sat up and began to pay attention.  
  
"Do you, William Turner, take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
I gulped as cold sweat began to trickle down my neck.  
  
"I do."  
  
I clenched my fists and fought the urge to scream.  
  
"Do you, Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
I bit my glove to stop the downpour of tears from breaking free.  
  
"I do."  
  
I felt faint. I couldn't breath. And it had nothing to do with my corset.  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
I couldn't contain myself- I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed. Nobody heard me, as everyone had stood to clap and cheer the newlyweds.   
  
My father did.  
  
He whirled around and clamped a surprisingly strong hand over my open mouth.  
  
My scream may have been short lived, but I had poured my heart into it. All the anguish, bitterness, and pain of the past four months came tumbling out.   
  
Will too had noticed.   
  
For some odd reason, when I realized he had heard me, I smiled with satisfaction.  
  
The poor boy, he looked distraught.  
  
"Serves him right," I thought maliciously.  
  
My father glared daggers at me. I responded with the same.  
  
Surprisingly, I felt no shame. None whatsoever. I just felt free. Lighter…happy?  
  
Yes, I felt happy. A feeling I had not experienced for the past- oh, I couldn't recall!  
  
I stood suddenly and rushed outside. I heard my father sigh behind me as I ran, but he made no move to follow.  
  
The bright summer sunlight caught me by surprise, and it took a moment for me to adjust my eyes to the near blinding glare. I blinked several times and looked around.   
  
Nobody was there.   
  
I sighed happily, closed my eyes and breathed in deeply of the warm, sweet smelling air. It smelled clean and salty, like the sea- a sharp contrast to what I had just undergone for the past five hours.   
  
Gulls soared high overhead, their feathers ruffled in the soft breeze that had begun to blow. A small bird twittered happily on a branch nearby.  
  
I held my arms out wide- as if to embrace the sight- threw my head back, and laughed aloud.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next chappie coming up soon! :) 


End file.
